Another another?
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Sequel to Ready or Not. She didn't want to admit it to herself but was she even doing this whole thing right? Hana having trouble with coming to terms with Fareeha and Angela gone all the time for work leaving her to be a single parent.


**Hey there folks! It's been too long since I actually wrote anything, I starting writing this idea after the last one I had. Ready or Not, and well it took me two years to actually finish it lol. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hana blew a dry raspberry in the young girl's face making the three year old giggle, the women smiled as she continued on with the task in front of her. The young girl sat there in the mother's arms playing with her hair.

"What do you say Tayir shall we make moms a yummy dinner for when they come home?" She asked the little one in her arms, she shifted the little girl to rest on right hip making the girl giggle. "Dinner Umma!"

Hana smiled. "And what do you think Karla?"

The little girl raised her hands up high giving a giggle as well. "Dinner!"

"Alright! Dinner!" Hana said going over to where Karla was sitting, she set Tayir down in her seat right next to her sister. The women set crayons and paper right in front of the two girls, after making sure that the two were going to be kept occupied she leaned down scratching behind Aya's ear.

"Who's a good dog." She said grinning at the dog. The dog gave a soft yip rolling herself over to watch the two girls from ground level.

The women went back over to the stove taking a deep breath. "Ok." She muttered preparing herself to make dinner, since it was kind of getting chilly outside she decided that she would make Älplermagronen, a Swiss Alpine Macaroni. One of Angela and Fareeha's favorite dish on a cold night.

She pulled out all the ingredients and began preparing the dinner making sure to look back every once in a while on Karla and Tayir. Knowing that Aya however had a constant eye on the two little ones no matter where they went. It made Hana smile, Fareeha was still surprised how Aya was smart enough to retrieve one of them in a time of need like that.

Hana always told her not to misjudge the dog, for though she was an animal she was still pretty smart.

Thinking back Hana sighed, how fast in just three years that the two had grown so much. Karla sporting the classic blonde hair the doctor had, but she had eyes like Fareeha. Tayir had hair like Hana however, brown and thick and bright blue eyes that was like the morning sky.

She took out the penne pasta carrying the pot over to the sink, she drained the pasta setting the hot pot onto the counter next to her. Rinsing the pasta to make sure that it didn't cook too much longer she brought the pasta to a casserole dish that she prepared earlier. Grabbing a few spoons she grabbed the container of potatoes she also made, putting a little pasta in she put potatoes in then grated cheese.

She repeated this process a few more times until she was out of pasta and potatoes. She wiped her brow setting the bowls down to go and check on her daughters.

"How are the drawings coming over here?" She asked looking over the counter on the chairs. "Good Umma!" Karla picked up the paper flipping around showing her mother. "It's our family!" Hana said smiling.

"Yeah! Aya and mommy's together!" The girl said setting her paper back down to continue her coloring. "And what about you Tayir?" She asked looking over to the other little girl who seemed to have a frustrated look on her face, just before Hana could ask her what was wrong the girl cried out.

"I can't get it right." She said crying as she tossed her crayon down. Hana sighed going over to pat the small girl on her head. "Ah come on Tayir, listen." She said gaining the attention of both little girls.

"If Umma found something hard what would she do?" She asked watching as both girls thought to themselves. "Keep going?" Tayir said wiping under her eyes. Hana hummed.

"Umma fought a lot of battles, where she wanted to give up so much. But I got back up and won them. Now if you give up on drawing, you'll never get better at it."

Tayir gave a small nod picking her crayon back up. "Good." Hana said leaning forward giving the girl a quick kiss on her forehead. She went back over to the pasta sliding it into the oven, sliding the mits off she set them to the side she sighed leaning against the counter. It wouldn't be long until the cheese melted with the pasta and potatoes.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second crossing her arms over her chest, she felt her eyes become heavy making her sigh again. She rubbed her face going over to the fridge to grab the jar of open applesauce. She glanced at the clock frowning.

It was 7:08 pm. Angela wouldn't probably be home till likely late being on call for the hospital tonight and Fareeha, who worked as a security officer for the same hospital. Sadly the two would probably have to reheat the meal making Hana sigh.

She hated to admit sometimes, but she missed the work of Overwatch, her old routine before having kids. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved and adored the two that we sitting only a few feet away. It pained her that Fareeha and Angela were always gone for work. 95% of the time was her being a stay at home mom while they both worked, yes the family did need the money she just wished there was a more convenient way to run the household more evenly. Fareeha and Angela did act like a parent to the two young ones yes, but it was mostly Hana.

It pained her dearly, she just wished that things could change at least a little. She had a lot going on, not to mention another baby on the way. She was just a month pregnant, she still has not told the two about this.

They all had agreed on having another baby, wanting to grow their little family. She had to admit, a big family was something she always wished for, but what good is it if two of the three parents were rarely there? It reminded her too much of her mother and father, both of them always too busy to even see their children growing older day by day. She didn't want this for her children, to only see one parent all the time.

She set a small amount of applesauce to the side in two small dishes for the two behind her, while the other in a small bowl that she popped into the microwave. She went over to the fridge also grabbing the gallon of milk and two of the little ones cups that came with a top. She poured the two cups pulling out the applesauce from the microwave.

"Are you two ready for food?" Hana called they two earning a small cheer from the both of them making her laugh. She pulled out the potatoes and penne and started preparing her own bowl, she made sure the girls chairs were clean removing their supplies of coloring.

She herself sat at on of the chairs that was at the bar where the girls were. She watched as the two messed with their food taking small bites here and there.

Hana shifted in her seat taking a small forkfull and taking a bite of her food. She continued eating making small talk with Tayir and Karla laughing as the two made a small mess in the high chairs. She heard the front door open a small quiet laugh coming from the front of the house, she got up from her seat curious as to who came home.

Much to her surprise both her wives were sitting on the bench taking their shoes off. "Hello Liebe!" Angela said getting up from the bench to hug Hana.

"Hey Angie." Hana whispered melting into the hug, the older women smelling like disinfectant. "Little bird." Fareeha gave a small kiss to Hanas forehead taking off her jacket to rest it on the bench.

"What are you two doing home so early?" Hana asked making a move to the kitchen the two following. "We managed to get out early, I switched a shift with another guard and Angela had finished enough of her work that the others doctors rushed for her to go." Fareeha replied going over to Tayir and Karla, she gave both of them kisses making them giggle.

"Mom!" They both said giggling even more. Hana smiled at the sight turning around to grab a few plates. "You two must be hungry, I made Älplermagronen. Figured it would be good for this cold night."

She set two more plates at the bar in front of the two seats that were to her left. "Thank you Liebe, I love when you make this. Reminds me of when my mother would make it." Angela making Hana smile. She nodded when she was about to go back to her seat she heard the washer give a small chime out signaling that the laundry load was complete.

'_If I don't change that now I'll forget.' _

She sighed going to the left of the kitchen down a small hall into the laundry room, she switched the load into the dryer throwing a dryer sheet in before she started it.

She made her way back into the kitchen leaning down to pat Aya on the head, she looked over to her daughters rolling her eyes. "Now you two are just playing with it, are you two done?"

Karla giggled. "Yeah! I'm done." Tayir just slammed her hands on the small table making a splat of applesauce. This made the three older women laugh. "Alright, before you two make more of a mess lets get you two a bath how about that!" Hana said grabbing the bowls and cups she had given the two, she placed them into the sink felling a hand on her shoulder.

Fareeha placed her plate in the sink. "Let me help you get the kiddos." Hana shook her head going back over to the girls, she unclipped both tables scooping the girls up. "Get some rest, watch some tv or something. I do this every night, I pretty much got this down to a science." She said whistling to Aya as she went upstairs to go to the master bathroom.

* * *

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well, now they know**_

Hana sung taking a small amount of bubbles poking Tayir on the nose. The girl giggled kicking her feet just a little causing the water to splash.

Hana laughed followed by both of the little ones laughing with their mom.

Angela from the doorway gave a small smile at her wife bathing their daughters. She walked over to the three bringing the ends of her buttons up shirt up to her elbows.

"I know Fareeha said you were didn't want help but I kind of want to join in for a little." She said sitting down next to Hana giving her a peck on the cheek. The girl hummed bumping her shoulder with the doctor.

"I appreciate it Angie, but you should really get sleep. Sleep you really don't get." Hana said squeezing a little soap onto her hand preparing to wash Karla.

"Then what about you Liebe?" Angela whispered watching Hana wash the baby. "Me?" She asked bringing a cup of water up to the babies back to rinse the soap.

"Fareeha… how do I put this is a little more dense? Should I say," she whispered bringing her hand to her chin. "But I know something's bothering you."

Hana kept her eyes in front of her as she pulled the water plug for the bathtub. "I really don't want to get into anything right now Angela." Hana simply said standing up to grab some towels for the babies.

"So there is something?" The blonde asked grabbing one of the towels to dry Karla while Hana dried Tayir.

The young girl sighed bringing Karla to the changing table. "Like I said." Hana huffed grabbing some of the things she needed to change the little girls.

"I don't want to get into anything."

"Don't want to get into what?" Fareeha asked leaning against the bathroom door making her presence known.

Hana sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "**For Christ sake I never get a break." **She muttered to herself. She sighed, putting the little girl into a diaper. Once she was done with Karla she went over to Angela picking the little girl up from the women's arms.

"Liebe." Angela said frowning knowing Hana heard her, she watched as her wife put a diaper on Tayir.

"Liebe please, I know something is bothering you. I've known you for years." Hana huffed grabbing the hair dryer out of the drawer. "Then you should know clearly what's bothering me. Both of you should know." She said plugging the hair dryer on.

* * *

Angela gave a deep sigh through her nose as she brought the wine cup up to her lips, Fareeha sat right next to her on the couch bringing a cup of some liquid to her lips. Hana had banished the two from the bedroom so she could finish her night routine with the girls.

"I don't understand." Fareeha said sighing, she set her elbow on the chair rest leaning her chin into her hand. "What have we been doing wrong? Am I the only one that doesn't see anything?" She asked looking over to her wife, who gave a small sigh and a shrug.

"Hana hasn't been Hana for a little, I noticed for quite a bit… but I haven't really said anything." Angela whispered sipping her wine a little more.

"I didn't know anything was bothering her, I thought everything was fine." Fareeha said leaning her head back into the couch.

The doctor hummed. "Well Liebe, we're always at work. The only time we get to see Hana is on our days off, which isn't many. Most of the time Hana is running errands sometimes too leaving the girls with us…" Angela paused for a moment thinking over what she had just said.

* * *

_Angela looked up from her computer, she took her glasses off giving a sigh… something had been bothering her all day._

"_Hey Hana." She asked making the girl look up from her gaming laptop, she watched as the girl slipped her headphones off._

"_What's up Angie?" The gamer asked lowering the laptop screen just a little. The blonde bit her lip, she swung her chair out getting up from her seat to go over to the other girl on the couch. "Can I ask you something? Something that has been on my mind for a little."_

_The young girl nodded again waiting for the question. "Why do you hate your parents so much? If you don't mind me asking." _

_The girl's smile faded a little as she sighed. Angela frowned. "I'm sorry, if it's a bad subject you don't have to tell me." She said resting a hand on the girls shoulder. Hana shook her head closing her laptop, she set it on the table in front of her she gave the doctor a small smile. _

"_I figured the question would come up at some point, especially after my grandmother's funeral." The girl sighed stretching her arms above her head. "I knew I would have to tell you both at some point in time, so I've been trying to mentally prepare myself for this." She said laughing a little, Angela smiled resting her hand on the girls knee. _

"_You'll probably never meet my parents again… ever. I hate them too much… for what they did to Shinzo, Hinata and I." She took a deep breath resting her head back onto the couch to stare at the ceiling. _

"_When my parents were around 19… my current age they had me. They were happy, and about two years later they had Shinzo and Hinata. We were all a happy family, you know the happy families you see in the movies… or so we all thought. By the time I was seven, I started to remember more of what was happening. My parents worked jobs that would keep them away from home for hours on end, leaving us alone. I took care of Hinata and Shinzo by myself most days, staying home from school to make sure they ate." She paused running a hand through her hair giving another sigh. _

"_The two of them worked their asses off for something they later realized they didn't want. They weren't happy at all… coming home mom would take her anger out on us. She beat us… sometimes it wasn't long… and sometimes it felt like forever. Blaming us for her unhappiness." Hana looked down at her lap feeling Angela's hand slip into hers, she gave the women a small smile continuing on with her story. _

"_Dad never cared, sometimes if he was drunk enough he would… but most of the time he gave up on defending us… despising us." Hana sighed wiping a tear that slipped from her eye. "I don't know why they became parents just to do that shit." She whispered feeling Angela pull her into a hug. _

"_Liebe… I'm sorry that happened to you." The doctor whispered giving the girl a kiss on her head. Hana laughed pulling back to give the women a kiss on the lips. "It's ok, I got to meet someone amazing and look where I am now." _

_Angela raised an eyebrow giving the girl a questioning look. "What do you mean?"_

"_Do you not remember?" _

_The blonde doctor shook her head slowly, trying to think. Hana took the womens hand bringing it up to the back of her head, she ran the doctors fingers over the ragged scar, you mostly couldn't see it being covered by hair most of the time. _

"_Years ago you were in Busan, running as one of the head doctors. My aunt rushed me in begging for someone to save my life, and well and angel came to her call. You saved me, I almost died of blood loss. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." _

_The doctor thought about it for a second letting her fingers run over the scar again. She gave an ah when she started to remember, a frantic women had run into the hospital with a young girl in her arms, her head bleeding badly. _

"_I can't believe that was you… how did it happen." _

_Hana hummed running her finger in a circle on Angela's thigh. "My mother pushed me down the stairs, thankfully my aunt was there to rush me to the hospital."_

_The doctor hummed wrapping her arms around the girls waist. "Thank you for telling me Liebe, I'm thankful that you trust me enough to tell me all of this." _

_Hana chuckled leaning down to give the girl a kiss on her head. "Thank you for listening." _

* * *

"Verdammt." Angela whispered leaning forward to rest her face into her hands. "What Angela? Are you ok?" Fareeha asked leaning forward trying to see her wife's face.

"How could I be so dumb." The doctor whispered looking at Fareeha. "We have been doing this all wrong."

The other woman sighed. "Doing what wrong I don't understand."

"Do you remember what Hana told us about her parents…" Angela asked pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now I know why she's angry… we're leaving everything to her just like her parents did."

It took Fareeha a few moments to understand until she too finally realized. "We're nothing like them…"

"Partly Fareeha, we're always away, leaving everything to Hana. Always working during the time we should be home helping raise Karla and Tayir… that's what we promised… and we broke it."

Fareeha frowned. "How do we fix this then?" She asked the blonde.

* * *

Hana smiled closing the book, both of the little girl's successfully asleep. '_Finally.' _She thought slowly getting up from her seat, she put the book back going over to the door. Aya followed right behind her as the two quietly and slowly exited the room making sure that the two stayed asleep with their departure.

"Good job Aya." She whispered patting the dog on the head. She sighed looking towards the stairs, she squatted down to be at the height with Aya.

"What do you think I should do Aya." She whispered scratching the dogs ear. "Should I go downstairs?" She asked letting out a sigh.

She stood up walking slowly over to the stairs, she slowly walked down the stairs making sure not to make too much noise. She sat on the bottom stair peeking around the railing wall, Angela and Fareeha sitting on the couch. They were discussing something that Hana couldn't hear.

She hummed, she should've talked to them more about what was going on with her and the kids. It was just hard for her to talk… to be open, even with her wives.

"Hana?" The girl looked over to the two, who now knew her presence. "Hey." She whispered, she got up from the stairs going over to the couch, she sat on one side pulling her legs up onto the couch.

The three stayed quiet for a bit, just sitting there. "I'm sorry to be a bitch…" Hana said glancing down at the table. Angela frowned, she got up from her spot going to one side of Hana while Fareeha went to the other.

"We're sorry Liebe." The doctor whispered leaning her head into the girls neck. "Why didn't you tell us Hana?" Fareeha asked running her finger over Hana's hand.

Hana took a deep breath. "How was I supposed to tell you two… you two are always gone. I wake up you're not there, I go to sleep you're not there." She said her breathing shaking a little. Angela frowned, she lifted her head leaning forward to rest her forehead on Hana's.

"I'm sorry Hana." Angela whispered. "I'm sorry we're gone so much… I didn't realize that it was getting this bad." She said. "I'm sorry if we made you think of them… I would never be like-"

"My parents? I know… you two are far from what they ever were… I was just afraid." She said wiping under her eye, Fareeha grabbed a tissue wiping under the girls eyes. "I was afraid that it would become somewhat of what happened with my parents, I resented them for never being there, I hated them. I didn't grow up with my mom or dad being a mom or dad… I don't want Karla, Tayir and…" She stopped herself resting her hand on her stomach gaining the attention of the two other women.

"Hana?" Fareeha asked seeing Hana stop herself. "I was afraid… because how can I raise three kids by myself."

"Three?" Angela asked moving around on her spot on the couch to look at Hana. "Are you pregnant?" Fareeha asked a little excitement in her voice.

Hana chuckled feeling happy tears roll down her cheek. "I am… a month pregnant."

Angela pulled the girl into a hug Fareeha joining her. "We're going to have another?"

"Yes another baby." Hana chuckled leaning into the two.

"I promise Hana, we'll be home more… we'll help more." Hana nodded. "I just don't want to do this alone anymore."

Both women nodded a smile on their faces.

"Together."

* * *

Hana took a deep breath shivering at the cold cream that was being rubbed onto her tummy. "If it's too cold you can tell me, I'm just going to run through some things checking to see the gender." The doctor said smiling at how giddy the women was in front of her.

Fareeha and Angela sat to the right of their wife their eyes glued to the screen in anticipation. "Let's see…" The doctor said moving around, soon enough a small heart beat reached their ears making their smiles grow even more.

"Congratulations you three! It's a boy." The doctor smiled. Hana smiled staring at the screen, she listened to the heart beat feeling excitement in the pit of her stomach. They were having a boy!

She looked over to her wives who were talking to the doctor, they both had changed their work schedule and they were home more often helping Hana with the daily chores and take care of the two kids. She felt tears fall from her eyes.

If someone told her when she joined overwatch that in eight years she would have two beautiful wives and three kids, she would've called them insane.

Yep, insane.

But, they were together… and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**There we go! Finally I got this part of my idea out of my head, I still have more involving this relationship, even going back to their overwatch days. I hope you enjoyed! Stay awesome 3.**


End file.
